


Wherever You Go

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GUYS THE WEST VIRGINIA AU IS HERE, Idiots in Love, It’s pretty soft, M/M, Melissa is a good SisterCousin, Panic Attacks, Spot is Ace, Valentina is probably my favorite oc, but also fluff, honestly i know where this ends but I have NO CLUE how it’s gonna get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: [Formerly titled The West Virginia Au]Anthony Higgins didn’t mean to fall in love, but when he met the snarky sarcastic redhead, he was gone.Neither of them had planned for their perfect world to get flipped upside down- Currently On Hiatus, but I promise I will finish it!!! -





	1. Shit goes down

**Author's Note:**

> Oof the West Virginia (otherwise known as the Wheat Virgin) au is here folks!!! Buckle up cause it’s gonna be a wild ride.

Anthony Higgins didn’t mean to fall in love. He never thought that he’d be in college, coming back to his dorm at the end of an exhausting day and flopping into warm strong arms. He hadn’t planned on being someone who posted kissing selfies on social media.

All he planned on was going on that stupid blind date so that Spot Conlon would shut the hell up. He didn’t think he’d actually like the guy. But he hadn’t planned on Albert. 

When he met the snarky, sarcastic redhead, he was gone. They hit it off instantly, exchanging numbers and texting as soon as the date was over. The next year they requested to be roommates, happy to get as much time together as possible. 

Neither of them had planned for their perfect world to get flipped upside down. 

*****

It was a chilly day in March when it happened. 

Race climbed the stairs up to the third floor as he did every day, claiming that taking the stairs was good for his health. Race was fit as a fiddle but that didn’t stop him from doing all the extras. 

He pulled out his key and unlocked the door to their dorm. “Hey babe you won’t believe-“ Race stopped mid sentence when he saw Albert slouched against the wall, crying. He quickly shrugged off his coat, tossing it into the floor and kneeling beside his boyfriend. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

Albert just shook his head. Thankfully, Race knew how to deal with these types of situations. Sometimes, after a panic attack, or when dealing with strong emotions, Albert went non-verbal. It was something he had drilled into himself back when he lived with his parents. If he felt something, he should keep it to himself. He never let anyone see him cry. 

Albert had eventually started learning that the way he felt mattered, and how to vocalize his opinion when he needed to. He had made amazing progress, but sometimes he fell back into his old ways when he felt powerless. 

Race was careful not to touch him yet, or make any sudden movements. Whatever had happened had clearly given Albert a strong panic attack and he was still suffering from the effects of it.

“Okay Albert,” Race whispered, “just nod or shake your head, you don’t have to say anything.”

Albert nodded. 

“Are you physically hurt?” He shook his head, and Race breathed a small sigh of relief. “Can I touch you?” A nod. Race let out a sigh of relief. 

“Okay doll,” he murmured, wrapping his arm around Albert’s shoulders. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but if and when you feel like it, you know I’m always here, right?”

He nodded. 

“Good.” Race brought his lips to ghost over Albert’s forehead. “Is this okay,” he asked. He knew he was being cautious, but he didn’t want to do anything that could hurt or upset Albert in any way. 

Albert nodded, and Race pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Albert met his eyes and tugged a little at his shirt sleeve. Race took this to mean ‘kiss me,’ so he leaned over, hovering over Albert’s lips. Albert gave a small nod, and Race kissed him. It was soft and warm, meant to bring comfort back into Albert’s chest. 

But the kiss only served to inadvertently push Albert back into panic mode. He pulled away, pushing Race off of him and trying to regulate his breathing. 

Race felt his chest constrict as he backed away. “Albert, hey, focus on me okay? Breathe with me, in for four, hold for four, out for seven.” He repeated the counts over and over until Albert’s breathing had reached a somewhat normal pace. 

Race hated seeing him like this, with tears running down his face, and that small powerless look in his eyes. All he wanted was to hold him tight and reassure him that he would always be there, no matter what. 

After a bit, the tears had stopped and Albert looked exhausted. Race silently held out his hands, beckoning him forward. Race helped him up, and held him gently in place as he swayed. 

Albert clutched at his stomach, and Race held him a little tighter. “You okay? Do you need to-“

Albert nodded, and Race quickly helped him to the door, opening it and guiding him out into the hallway. They took a few steps, then Albert paused before bolting down the hall and into the bathroom. 

Race went quickly after him, thanking whatever deity there was that no one else was in the bathroom as he found him kneeling in front of one of the toilets. When Albert wasn’t throwing up, he was sobbing and gasping for air, and it shattered Race’s heart for the millionth time since he had come into their room. He rubbed Albert’s back and perished the hair out of his eyes. “It’s okay, I’m here, you’re okay,” he murmured. 

Race couldn’t help but be a little bit thankful this was happening. After Albert threw up the exhaustion would catch up with him and he would sleep for hours. The rest would calm his nerves. The worst of it was over. 

When he was finally done, Race silently went and got some paper towels. He helped Albert up and used one arm to wrap around his waist, bringing their hips to rest side by side. He watched as Albert’s eyes fluttered closed, “let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?” 

The normal Albert would’ve protested that he could do it himself, but now he was too tired to care. Race wiped his mouth off with one of the paper towels, tossing it behind him into the trash can. He used the others to wipe off the sweat and tears, and helped him back to their room. 

Albert crawled into his bed and Race turned to go to his own side of the room. He felt a hand tugging at his sleeve and he turned back around. Albert’s eyes were asking him to lay down and stay, and so he did. 

Fitting two people in a twin size bed was hard, but not impossible. He pulled Albert to his chest and kissed the back of his neck. “I’m here baby, and I ain’t goin anywhere.”


	2. Shit gets better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waffle House is gay confirmed

Race woke up to Albert shifting in his arms. He pulled back a bit, and Albert rolled over to face him. Race brushed his thumb across his cheek and pushed some hair back off his forehead. “Hi,” he whispered. 

Albert hummed and scooted closer. Race laid on his back and him curl into his side. He was still sleepy, but he smiled softly and tugged on Race’s shirt hem. “Kiss?”

Race grinned widely upon hearing his voice, and put his hand lightly under Albert’s chin. He lifted his face up and brought their lips together. The kiss was soft and quick, and when they pulled away Albert buried his face in Race’s neck. “I probably taste gross,” he murmured. 

Race shrugged. “Is it hot in here to you?”

Albert nodded, and shimmied out of his sweatshirt. Race took it and tossed it off the bed, “want me to get you another?”

Albert shook his head. 

They were silent for a while, and it wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, just a bit awkward. Albert whispered something into Race’s shoulder. 

“What was that?”

Albert sat up. “My aunt and uncle died,” he whispered. 

“Oh, Albie,” he sat up immediately and moved to lean against the wall. “C’mere,” he murmured. 

Albert crawled over and Race pulled him to sit between his legs. He let Albert lean against his chest and stroked his hair gently. “It’s okay to cry Al,” he whispered. 

Albert shook his head, “I’ve cried enough today,” he sniffed. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay for you to cry hon. You just lost the people who raised you, it’s okay to show emotion.”

Albert leaned his head back on Race’s shoulder. “I don’t think I can cry anymore.” He took in a deep breath and sighed. “Can you just, hold me?”

Race nodded, and tightened his arms around Albert’s waist. He pressed soft kisses all over Albert’s face and rubbed his hips. After a bit, Albert had drifted back to sleep. 

*****

Morning came and Albert woke to the smell of waffles. He heard some shuffling and rolled over to see Race setting up a blanket fort under the elevated bed on the other side of the room. 

He turned around to meet Albert’s eyes. “Hey there cutie,” he whispered, walking over to the bed. Albert rubbed his eyes, sitting up so his legs dangled over the edge. Race pressed his lips to the tan, freckled skin on Albert’s stomach. 

Albert rested his hand on the back of Race’s head as Race continued to kiss him gently, lovingly. He rubbed at Albert’s sides and looked up at him. “You’re taking the day off, okay?”

“I can’t mis class Racer,” Albert protested, but it fell on deaf ears. Race pulled Albert by his hips, maneuvering him so they were pressed together. He pulled him just a little farther, and Albert yelped, wrapping his legs around Race’s waist. 

Race smiled as he held Albert against his chest, carrying him over to the desk and sitting him down. He turned and grabbed one of his own shirts, handing it to his boyfriend. “Wear this, I know it’s your favorite,” he kissed Albert’s cheek and backed away. 

“It smells nice,” he mumbled, holding the shirt sleeve to his nose and breathing in. 

“Sap,” Race laughed, “come down here, it’s comfy,” he called from under the bed. Albert hopped off the desk and crawled under the bed. He settled in beside Race, who was setting up his laptop for a marathon of The Good Place. 

He handed Albert a to go box from Waffle House, with a waffle, bacon, eggs and a hash brown with cheese. 

“Baby, oh my god thank you, I needed some Waffle House.” He pulled Race’s face to his own and crashed their lips together. Race smiled gently against his lips. Albert pulled away, “I love you,” he whispered. 

“Love you too babydoll,” Race whispered, pressing a swift kiss to Albert’s shoulder. He leaned back and smiled, “You look so good in my clothes.”

Albert blushed and stole a bite of his boyfriend’s toast. Race laughed and took a forkful of Albert’s hash brown before leaning down to press play on the episode.


	3. Albert gets introspective in the shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introspection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write some cute Sprace with kids but my brain said I had to finish this update first

That night, Albert decided he needed a shower.

The hot water washed over Albert’s body, and he took some time to think. He thought about his childhood, about his parents. When he was younger, he had assumed everyone’s parents beat them. He had figured that every mom drank, and that every dad brought home girls. 

He remembered once when he was five, he had been playing outside, and made a mud pie for his mother. He brought it in to her, smiling widely, and she had yelled at him. He was so startled that he dropped it, spilling mud all over the carpet. She had yelled some more then, and that was Albert’s first memory of getting beat. 

After that, it happened more often. Albert learned what not to do, like track dirt into the house or leave his shoes in the middle of the floor. 

He remembered days on end with no food, and no money in his lunch account. He remembered hearing his mother cry at night while his father was away. He remembered wearing dirty clothes to school because he didn’t know how to wash them. 

He remembered his father drinking, and stumbling into the house with some random girl on his arm. He always introduced Albert to her, and she would coo over how cute he was, and then her father would tug at her arm and they’d disappear into the bedroom. 

He remembered hiding his face in the pillows during a storm, trying to block out the sounds. He was too afraid to come to his parents and tell them that the loud rain and thunder scared him. 

His only good memories were with his aunt, uncle and cousin. 

He remembered when he was ten, the first day he came to live with them. His aunt took him to get a haircut, seeing as his red hair was shaggy and hanging over into his eyes. She then took him home and introduced him to his cousin Melissa and Uncle Henry. 

Albert started dancing when he was eleven, and he fell in love instantly. Dance was an escape from life. An escape from remembering. As Albert got older, the pieces he did became more and more raw and emotional. 

Melissa and Aunt Elizabeth came to all his recitals, and Uncle Henry came when he could. Albert always had a support system when he was with them. 

His aunt would help him out if things weren’t going right at school, or if he needed help figuring out real world things. She taught him to cook, and to do laundry. She showed him that his opinion mattered in the world. She was everything his mother wasn’t.

His uncle might not have always been there, his job often causing him to be gone on business trips, but when he was there he taught all the things a father should teach his son. He taught Albert how to fix a bike, and then a sink, and a car, and soon enough he could fix anything that was broken given he had the right tools. He taught Albert how to fish, and how to drive, and how to tie a square not. 

Albert and Melissa were best friends growing up, she was just a year older than him, and they went to the same middle and high schools, and they shared a bathroom between their rooms. They would stay up late together, talking about all types of things, and planning for the future. The only difference between them was the fact that Melissa wanted to stay in West Virginia, and Albert did not. 

Albert remembered coming out, when he was sixteen. He told his aunt first, and she sat him down in the living room. For a moment he was afraid she was going to say something nasty, or tell him to move out, but she did the exact opposite. Aunt Liz told him that he was always welcome in her home, no matter who he loved or what he believed in. She told him that he would have the same rules as Melissa, no boys in his room without parents approval, and gave him a big hug. Albert remembered crying into her shoulder, so full of happiness that she accepted him just as he was. 

He told Melissa next, a few days later when they had the house to themselves. Aunt Liz and Uncle Henry were out for the weekend on a business trip, and Albert wanted to give her some time to process. She did something totally unexpected, and just walked right out the door. Albert remembered hearing her start up the old beat up car she had gotten for her sixteenth birthday. He remembered stepping outside into the porch and watching as the car got smaller and smaller, kicking up a cloud of dust until it turned onto the paved road at the end of the long driveway. He remembered sitting down on the porch and crying. 

He stayed out there until she came back hours later, after nightfall with rain pouring down from the sky. Melissa got out and ran to him, wrapping him up in a wet hug. She apologized for running off without saying anything, then handed him the plastic bag that was hanging off her arm. Albert looked inside to find a gay pride flag, a small bouquet of rainbow colored flowers, and a pair of fuzzy socks. She pulled him inside and they sat down for ice cream and a doctor who marathon, not caring that it was a Sunday and they should have been getting an adequate amount of sleep for the day ahead of them. They fell asleep on the couch, drifting off to the sound of David Tennant and Billie Piper’s bickering. Albert remembered that being one of the best sleeps he had had in a while. 

He told his uncle last. He didn’t even really tell his uncle, but the man had walked into Albert’s room, seen the gay pride flag, and given him a large hug. Then he held Albert at arms length by his shoulders and told him that if he ever needed anything, he was there. 

Albert loved the family he had with them. They all meant the world to him, and he couldn’t bear the thought of having to go to their funeral in two days time. It was all too soon. 

He should have stayed with them. 

Maybe he could have been there, maybe he could have done something. This couldn’t be real. He could still feel his uncle’s calloused hands showing him how to put the chain back in his bike. He could still smell his aunt’s godawful perfume that she always wore. They couldn’t be gone. 

Albert was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard the door to the bathroom creak open and the shower next to his start running. He shook his head, letting the water wash away the last of his tears before he shut it off. 

He felt as if everything was in a fog as he toweled off his hair and stepped into clean pajamas. He made his way back to the dorm room and crawled into his own bed, falling instantly into a hazy and dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza I feel like that was heavy. 
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT IT KEEPS ME GOING!!!


	4. Suitcases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED IM SO SORRY
> 
> this chapter is 1318 words. That's longer than some of the oneshots I've written.

The dawn of the next day pulled Albert out of his foggy sleep and into reality. He yawned and rolled over, feeling around the bed for his phone to check the time. It was 10:32 am, which meant he had overslept. Either he had slept through his alarms or Race had turned them off before he left, and Albert was betting on the latter. He was okay with that. He wasn't planning on going to class today anyway.

Albert knew he at least had to be logical. He lugged himself out of bed to email his professors letting them know he would be out of class for at least a week due to a death in the family.

When that was done, he turned around in his desk chair and faced the hanging mirror that they had propped against the wall. God, he looked horrible. His hair was a mess, his eyes were red and he just looked overwhelmingly tired. Albert ran a hand through his hair, trying to tame it but only managing to get more streaks of red sticking up all the wrong ways.

He knew he would have to start packing soon if he was going to leave today. Albert rolled his suitcase out of the closet and sat it on top of his desk. Turning to face the chalk board on the wall he began running through everything he would need. Even though he didn’t consciously acknowledge it, Albert’s chest began to loosen as he made his list. Once everything he would need was up on the chalkboard, he began to pack, crossing off each item as he went. Soon all that was left uncrossed was a car charger, which he didn’t own.

Albert grabbed his keys and walked out the door, locking it and leaving a note to Race on their memo board.

*****

Race came back to an empty dorm room and a note from Albert. He noted the packed suitcase and the list on the chalkboard, sinking into his desk chair with a sigh. He shot a quick text to Spot asking to borrow his suitcase before setting to work on his psychology homework.  
He heard a knock on the door just as he finished up his work. “It’s open,” he called. He pushed off from his desk, rolling his chair into the middle of the room just as Spot walked in.

“I got you that siutca-” Spot paused as his eyes landed on his friend. “Jeez, Racer you look awful.”

Race sighed, “really? God, I gotta pull myself together before Al gets back.” He ran a hand through his hair as Spot closed the door behind himself.

“Look, Tony, I know you’re tellin’ yourself you gotta be strong for Albert, but I also know you’re stressed as hell right now. And this aint helping your case. I’ve known you since we was born Race, you’re my best friend, so if you ever need anything, come talk. Okay?”

Race nodded, “I will.” Just then his phone buzzed with a notification and he looked down at it. “Albert’s almost home, you should probably get going,” Race stood and took the suitcase, hefting it up onto his bed.

Spot placed a firm hand on Race’s shoulder, “I’m here if ya need me Tony.” With that he turned and walked out the door.

Race got to packing his bag, waiting for his boyfriend to return. He heard the door open but didn’t pause, instead waiting to feel Albert’s arms around his waist, as was the usual. But the contact never came, and Race turned around to see Albert dumping the contents of his backpack onto his bed. He stuffed a few things in it, like his laptop and charger and a granola bar or two.

“Albie,” he prompted, “honey, what’s wrong? You didn’t even say hello.”

Albert turned around and looked at him, “what?” He shook his head and turned back to his bed. “I’m sorry, I guess I was just lost in thought.”

Race sighed and reached out to touch Albert’s shoulder. “It’s okay, I know you’ve got a lot on your mind.” He guided his boyfriend so they were facing each other. Albert looked over Race’s shoulder and made a slight face.

“Why are you packing?”

“I’m coming with you, obviously.”

“No, Tony, you don’t hav-”

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to.” He paused and took Albert’s hands in his own. “We’re a team Al, we’re each other’s support system. I want to be here for you when you need me.”

Albert shook his head, pulling his hands away and fiddling with his shirt. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea. I’m not out to my whole family and I don’t know what they would think, what they would say. I just don’t want that kind of upheaval right now, with the funeral and all.” He turned his face back upwards to look at Race.

Race shook his head a little sadly, "I understand. But you know that I'm always here if and when you need me, right? I'm always here Al."

Albert nodded. "I know. Oh, and Melissa called me earlier, she really needs me so I'm going to go ahead and leave tonight."

Race felt his chest fall, he had really wanted another night to hold Albert before he left. He quickly scolded himself for being so selfish. If Melissa needed Albert, then he should get there as soon as possible.

"Okay," He said, grabbing his scarf to put around his neck and rolled the suitcase to the door, where Albert tried to take it from him. "At least let me walk you to your car, please?"

Albert nodded, giving the handle back to Race and heading out the door. They walked out into the still cold March air, stopping so Albert could unlock his car and load up his things. Once he shut the trunk, Albert turned to go to the front seat, but a cold fingers around his wrist stopped him. He whirled around and was met by strikingly blue eyes, sad and full if concern.

"Hey uh," Race started softly. "Call me when you get there, alright?"

Albert shifted a little under his gaze, "it'll be like, three in the morning before I get there, and you have class tomorrow."

"Yeah, it's an eight hour drive, I know Al."

"Exactly, so shouldn't I just text you so you'll see it in the morning?" Albert fiddled with a string on his jacket.

"Please, I won't be able to sleep until I know you're safe. Just a quick call, that's all it has to be."  
Albert nodded, a shiver running down his spine. It was March for christ's sake, why in the hell was it so cold? Race noticed Albert's slight shaking at the cold wind, and pulled his scarf off. He wrapped it around Albert's neck gently. "Take my scarf. I know your heat doesn't work."

"Thank you," Albert whispered. He moved to open his car door.

"And Albert?"

He turned around to face Race once more. "I love you," he said. "I know it’s hard when your going through strong emotions. So, I just want you to know that I love you."

Albert's heart melted. He stepped forward, taking Race's face in his hands. "I love you too," he whispered, and brought their lips together for a warm, drawn out kiss. "I'll be back before you know it, okay? And I promise I'll call when I get there."

Race smiled a little. "Thank you. Be safe."

Albert nodded. “Will do.” He pulled Race in for a tight hug, holding him close as a reassurance. He placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s temple as he pulled away, climbing into his car and shutting the door. He started up his car, turned on the radio and backed out of the parking space. Race waved, and Albert waved back as he drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect more Sprace friendship in the next chap cause that's my jam. It was supposed to be in this chapter but it was getting kind of long. Half of this was written on the computer and the other had came to me while I had only paper. Making this update was a whole process. 
> 
> In other news, I got cast in a local production of Newsies!! And I have three. whole. lineeesssss. I'm so excited.


	5. Bromance and Brotherhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more sprace friendships more sprace friendships mORE SPRACE FRIENDSHIPS

Race knocked on Spot's door with a shaky hand. He heard his friend shout that it was open and stepped inside. The apartment was warm, a stark contrast to Race's frozen fingers and nose. He kicked his shoes off at the door, pulling the suitcase behind him and tossing his lanyard onto the coffee table. Then, without warning, he flopped down, directly onto Spot.

"Dude you're freezing," Spot pulled a blanket off the couch and dropped it over them.

"No shit sherlock."

"What'd you do, walk here?"

Race just nodded in reply. He flopped over onto his side, wrapped the blanket tighter around himself and grabbed the remote from beside him on the couch. He pulled up netflix and turned on a John Mulaney comedy special for background noise. "Put on a pot of coffee, Sean. It's gonna be a long night."

Five minutes later, Race and Spot sat on opposite sides of the couch, coffee in hand, John Mulaney quietly screeching about grid systems in the background.

"So," Spot took a sip of his coffee, "what's going on."

"I don't exactly know." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "Albert's aunt and uncle just died, and they basically raised him, you know all that." Spot nodded in reply and Race went on. "So, ever since he found out he's been… distant."

"Well, he did just lose someone very important to him," Spot suggested.

"Yeah, I know. It's just-" he stopped to search for the right words, "All I want is to help him. I want him to know that he's not alone in this. I'm here for him, and you are, and all the guys, we're here to help him. I want him to know that there are people here who care what he thinks and how he feels. I don't want him to go back to hiding it all," he paused to look up at Spot.

"I get what you're saying, I think he just needs a little time."

Race nodded, tilting his mug back to get the last drops. "I'm out, you want a refill?"

"Yeah, as long as you're up, I'm up."

The night kept going by as they watched Queer Eye. Soon enough it was 3:15, and Race's phone was playing All Star at full volume. He picked it up immediately.

"Hi baby," he smiled as he heard Albert's tired voice on the other end of the line.

_ "Hey Racer, I made it here safe." _

"Good, thanks for calling."

_ "No problem."  _ There was a short pause,  _ "what'd you do all this time?" _

Race laughed quietly, "I'm at Spot's, we watched John Mulaney and Queer Eye and had coffee and all that jazz."

_ "Sounds nice." _

"It was okay, I miss you already." Race heard Albert yawn, all at once remembering how late it was. "Get some sleep hon, okay?"

There was a pause, in which Albert probably nodded before realizing Race couldn't see him.  _ "Okay, I will. G'night Racer." _

"Night baby."

Race hung up the phone and stood up to stretch and yawn.

Spot made an annoyed hum, "get your ass back down here, you were my pillow."

"I gotta get home," Race grabbed his lanyard with his dorm key off the table only to be dragged back down by Spot. 

"Like hell you do, get your ass down here."

Race felt Spot lean back into his side, and he knew there was no changing his mind. He laughed a little and tossed the blanket over the both of them, throwing his keys aside and propping his feet up on the coffee table so he could get comfortable. It had been a while since they had done this, but they used to curl up and sleep together all the time when they were younger. They had known each other since they were born, literally, their moms were in adjacent rooms and they were born about five hours apart. They had been through everything together, like when Spot's mom got sick or when Race's grandfather was killed in a work accident. Thank god Albert understood everything, Race had been terrified that he would lose the close, easy friendship he had with Spot because of his new boyfriend, but Albert saw that they were more like brothers than anything and said he didn't mind a bit.

He smiled to himself as his best friend propped up his feet and inadvertently shoved Race's elbow out of his ribs, muttering something to the effect of ' _ bony ass motherfucker _ ' as he got comfortable.

"Get some sleep asshole."

"Bitch," Spot quipped.

"Jerk."

*****

"Okay, I will. G'night Racer."

_ "Night baby." _

Albert went to hang up the phone but it was already ended. He looked up to see Melissa leaning against the doorframe of the half bath that connected their old rooms, her arms crossed. "Who was that?"

He sighed, "you can't bring it up around the family," he warned. She nodded and Albert sat down on his bed, legs crossed. "It was my boyfriend."

Melissa squealed and jumped onto Albert's bed. "Your BOYFRIEND!?! Oh. My. God. Albert! Tell me everything."

Albert rolled his eyes. "His name is Race. Well, his name is Anthony but we call him Race. He's from New York, we met-" Albert laughed and shook his head. "We met on a blind date in a fucking coffee shop Melissa."

"Meet Cute?"

"Definitely."

"Major?"

"Culinary."

"Hobbies?"

"Dancing, cooking, eating, photography, knitting, making out-"

"That's enough of that- wait, he knits?"

"Yeah, made me that scarf," he pointed at the purple and white scarf that hung on the edge of his bed.

"You said culinary, is there a specialty dish?"

"Peanut butter toast." 

Melissa laughed, "that so?"

"That and pasta carbonara."

"Got any pictures?"

Albert grinned, pulling up his photos. He showed her a few of Race, and a few of the two of them together. 

Melissa nodded her approval. "You did well. Not to come for your man or anything, but I'd totally tap that if he wasn't dating my brother."

Albert laughed and slapped her arm, locking his phone and sitting it down beside. Melissa smiled blowing a piece of dark brown hair out of her eyes, "I'm glad you're happy Al." She stood up and turned to leave.

Albert pulled up his and Race's playlist and plugged in his earbuds. He laid down and started to close his eyes.

"Oh, and Albert," Melissa called from her room.

"Yeah?"

"It's good to have you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're getting into plot now!!
> 
> if you made it this far comment???
> 
> [EDIT]  
> Hey guys, I know it seems that people say this a lot, but readers comments are what really keep me going and help me get motivated to write updates... Even if it's just something super simple I always love to see them


	6. Bitch You Thought

lol sorry this isn't a real update I swear I'm working on it... I've just been distracted, and I got 0 comments on last chap and comments are really what keeps me going, but I'm trying! In the mean time, here's the link Race and Albert's playlist. (hang on it's a wild ride)

https://open.spotify.com/playlist/08Z1mmruBxGA11mOes32Fa

luv u babes <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYY I TOLD MY MAIN BITCH THAT I'D HAVE THIS POSTED SOMETIME THIS WEEK SO I FINISHED IT AND TYPED IT IN CLASS WOWZA HERE YA GO 1130 WORDS OF... IDK THERE'S A LOT GOING ON!
> 
> also look!! I finally changed the title!!

Race's morning Art History lecture was pure torture. His professor dimmed the lights and droned on about Renaissance Artists and their influence on modern culture. Even from the back of the class, the bright white theme of the PowerPoint was making his eyes hurt.

He left the class with a major migraine and headed to the Koury center. It was loud as hell in there, but Race had a project due for photography and had agreed to meet up with his partners and work on it. He stopped in the little convenience store and bought an apple to help with his migraine, some lemon bars to share with his project partners, and a water to take his excedrin with.

He headed out to the lawn behind the library and laid out in the warm sun. He held the Apple in his teeth as he

"Antonio!" Race looked up to see Patrick jogging across the lawn towards him. 

He stood up to greet him. "Hey Patrick!"

He smiled, "please, all my friends call me Finch."

"Alright Finch, you can just call me Race."

Finch laughed, "nice. I brought some strawberries and a picnic blanket, wanna eat while we wait for Val?"

Race shrugged, not sure if they should eat without her since she was bringing food too. Thankfully he heard an approaching skateboard and turned around to see a girl with dark hair and a New York Yankees ball cap, iced coffee in hand.

"Yo! Cortez, Blond Twink, sorry I'm late." Valentina gestured with her coffee before she hopped off her skateboard. "Foot traffic was murder,  _ ese _ "

They sat on the blanket, snacking and snapping pictures for a while. After an hour or so, Finch had a class to get to and Valentina's boyfriend wouldn't stop calling her. They had all the photos they needed, so the group disbanded.

After so long in the bright sun, Race's migraine was back and hurt like a bitch. He stopped by Spot's to get his jacket and give Goose his food before heading back to the dorm for a nap.

* * * * *

The funeral service was beautiful. It was closed casket, just like uncle Henry had wanted. Aunt Liz had been cremated, as was her wish. The pictures they used were from when Aunt Liz and Uncle Henry were in their late twenties. Melissa spoke about both of them, portraying them as lively and spry as they always were.

It was surreal.

After the graveside portion was over, Albert and Melissa returned to the house. They sat outside waiting for the first visitors to arrive, the front door left open as they filtered in, dressed in black and bearing some sort of home made dish.

Albert heard a familiar, distant rattling and his brain kicked into overdrive. He politely excused himself and headed up to the bathroom. He locked the door on both ends and sank down into the tub, loosening the black tie around his neck. He could feel his breath coming out in stuttered gasps, taste his tears as they rolled down his face.

Everything felt fuzzy. He wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor and disappear, for the walls to swallow him whole so he could escape the memories.

He could hear that motor coming down the driveway, see the glint of the shattered glass on the floor, feel the sting of his father's hand.

Suddenly, light shone on him. Albert flinched as he saw a figure standing above him. He squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for the blow.

"Albert," Melissa's voice finally reached his ears. "Albert, hey, you're okay. It's just me, Melissa." She kneeled down by the tub, careful to keep her hands where he could see them. "Can you hear me?"

He nodded, and Melissa let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Okay, that's good. You can close your eyes if you need to, or lean back. Just focus on breathing.:

They breathed together for a while, and eventually Albert opened his eyes, reaching for her hand. His breathing was more controlled now, and the raw fear from before had left his eyes, but he still couldn't quite form the words he wanted to say.

Melissa seemed to understand what he was thinking and squeezed his hand. "It's okay Al, talk when you're ready."

Albert fiddled with her fingers for a bit, then traced abstract patterns into the back of her hand, anything to ground himself. After a moment he let out a breath.

"I can't," he whispered.

"You can't what"

"I can't…" he breathed in deeply. "They're down there, I know they are, I heard their car." Albert held tight to her hand, trying to keep the memories at bay.

Melissa scrunched her nose in thought, then her whole face changed. "Oh, Albert, it's okay. It's not theirs."

"What?"

"It's not theirs, they're not even here anymore. They moved away."

Albert's head spun as he realized what she said. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He could finally breathe easy, for the first time since he arrived. Shakily, he stood, and stepped out of the tub. After splashing some cold water on his face, he turned to Melissa.

"Come on, let's go back downstairs."

* * * * *

That night after all the visitors had come and gone, Albert and Melissa were left sharing a macaroni casserole. They chatted aimlessly about family matters, until they came to the elephant in the room.

"I read their will," Melissa stated between bites of casserole. "You got the house."

"Oh," Albert stared off, not quite sure what to say.

"They left me the orchard, the rest is ours to divide."

Albert nodded for a long while. "Okay," he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. :I gues we can start in the attic tomorrow."

Just then, Albert's phone rang at full volume, alerting that someone was facetiming him. He pulled his phone out from his back pocket, reading the contact name and smiling. "It's Race."

Melissa scooted closer, "let me say hi!"

Albert rolled his eyes and answered the call, seeing his boyfriend on the screen and grinning. "Hey Racer."

Melissa tugged at hin arm, "come on, let me say hi!"

_ "What's all the commotion?" _

Albert sighed and laughed, "say hi Melissa."

Melissa dipped into the frame, "well hello Albert's cute gay boyfriend."

Race laughed quietly,  _ "I like this one." _

Melissa stood up and stretched. "That's all I really wanted," she yawned. "Goodnight Albert."

"Night 'Lissa."

Albert looked down at his screen to see Race smiling at him, and he couldn't help but smile back.

_ "How are you?" _

Albert shrugged, "I'm fine, just tired." He yawned and sat the casserole dish on the coffee table.

_ "Okay, I just wanted to check on you. Get some sleep hon." _

"I will, goodnight Tony."

_ "Night baby" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hi hello I live and die by comments. they keep me going. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!!!
> 
> also fun fact Race has a brown and white cat with two different colored eyes named Goose that lives in Spot's apartment!!
> 
> {note to my main bitch... pls notify me during work hours if there are any typos. Work hours are 8:30 AM - 3:35 PM mon-fri unless otherwise specified, thxxx}


End file.
